


情人

by beaugod



Category: DBSK TVXQ
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaugod/pseuds/beaugod





	情人

01  
“那你爱我吗？”  
沈昌珉很久之后再回想起来郑允浩说这话的样子，还是像被滚烫的蜜糖裹着心脏一样，甜蜜到了极点，也痛到了极点。  
他年轻的情人，穿着一件大红色的羽绒服，细软的头发搭在眉骨上，半遮住他一双充满了永不认输的坚韧的眼睛。  
他知道只要他点一下头，他就会化作永恒的火焰，他应该推开他的，但是他没有，他只是凝视着他，时间被拧成了一条透明的极细的线，横亘在他们中间，像遭受高温的玻璃一样骤然炸开了，飞溅到他们的眼中，于是沈昌珉臣服了，他一把搂过郑允浩，吻上他的嘴唇。  
这是他的情难自禁。  
02  
他们从一开始就不是平等的关系，沈昌珉已经功成名就，是新一届的商业巨子，而郑允浩只是一个刚刚进入大学校园的大学生。  
如果不是他暑假到沈昌珉的公司里实习，他们可能永远不会有见面的机会。  
他们第一次见面，郑允浩白T下摆因为他的动作往上掀，露出一截蜜色柔韧的小腹，沈昌珉恰好到他们这个办公室视察，还戴着一副格外斯文的金框眼镜。  
因为是大老板来了，郑允浩慌忙拉好自己的衣服，沈昌珉眯着眼睛笑，用手上的文件过于平易近人地敲了他的脑袋一下。  
郑允浩轰地红了脸。  
之后是沈昌珉先先联系上郑允浩的，他们一起喝过咖啡看过电影，沈昌珉开着车亲自到校园里接过他，就像他对他以前那些小情人做过的一样，只是郑允浩不知道，某个周六，沈昌珉向郑允浩发出了到家里做客的邀请，这一次他没有来接他，只是给了他一个地址，郑允浩再三确认了自己在镜子里的样子，最后戴了顶黑色帽子，只露出下半张脸。  
沈昌珉看他在自己家门前左顾右盼，犹豫着按下门铃，光着脚去给他开了门，郑允浩被他不修边幅的样子吓了一跳。  
他不很在意地拉着他的手臂把他拉进来。  
沈昌珉给郑允浩做饭，请他喝红酒，看他的脸被酒意熏出酡红，他不知道他酒量这么差。  
郑允浩喝醉了就安静下来，只低着眼睛看他的地毯。  
沈昌珉顺着他的眼神去看，郑允浩在看自己的脚，陷在地毯长长的毛里，不自然地蜷着，他晕乎乎地转头看向沈昌珉。  
沈昌珉挪动身体坐得离他很近，他背对着电视机和郑允浩对视，正遮住电视机透过来的光，郑允浩缓慢地眨了眨眼，往后靠靠，他早已脱下了帽子，头发蓬松又柔软，显得更小了。  
沈昌珉手搭在他的膝盖上，他咳嗽了两声，想捂住嘴，但是手上软得没有力气，感觉自己的口水飞到了坐在旁边的沈昌珉身上，他应该感到不好意思，可他大脑晕乎乎的，手软绵绵地放在沈昌珉放在他膝盖的手上。  
沈昌珉眼里有光闪了一下，他翻过手，握住郑允浩的手。  
郑允浩手指弯了弯，默许了他的动作。  
他往沈昌珉身上一歪，露出平直的锁骨和光裸的肌肤。  
沈昌珉把他拉过来一点，另一手搂过他的脖颈，放在他露出来的肩上，轻柔细腻地抚摸着他。  
郑允浩微微抬起眼睛看他，沈昌珉停住手上的动作，郑允浩不愿意放开他的手，拧着身子亲了亲他的侧脸。  
沈昌珉抿着嘴看了他一会儿，询问似的用嘴唇碰碰他额头。  
他在问:你知道我要干什么吗？知道后果吗？  
郑允浩终于舍得松开他的手，双手搂住他的脖子，用鼻子贴着他的侧脸，在他唇边落下一个属于年轻人的怯懦又青涩的吻。  
沈昌珉一手搂紧他的背，一手支撑着他的身体将他一下抱起来，他虽然瘦但是高，其实有些份量的，沈昌珉脚下一个踉跄，郑允浩抖了一下更搂紧他的脖子，还忍不住皱着鼻子笑了。  
沈昌珉拍拍他的屁股:“不许笑。”  
郑允浩把脸埋进他的肩胛里，气息又轻又湿。  
沈昌珉把他抱进房间里放在床上，天刚刚黑，房间里只有模糊的微光，他想去开灯，郑允浩抓住了他的手臂，黏黏糊糊地缠上来。  
“别开灯。”  
他笑了，开始用手去摸郑允浩，一边顺着他的脸滑下来一边还要说话。  
“这是额头。”  
“眼睛。”  
“鼻子。”  
“这是嘴。”他用大手拇指擦过他的下唇，郑允浩被摸的眼睛都湿润起来。  
他是得意的，俯下身温柔地含住他的下唇，接了一个吻。  
接着手就开始往下滑，从衣服底下钻进去，把他的白T往上掀，顺着腰一直摸到胸，不停地抚弄他的胸口，郑允浩抓住他的手臂，他把他的衣服脱下来，接下来就是裤子。  
年轻人的皮肤是柔软又有弹力的，他开始用力，让郑允浩发出细小疼痛的鼻音，他在手上涂满润滑剂，开始帮郑允浩润滑。  
他手法熟练，很快郑允浩就开始发出一些粘腻的低吟，他把手抽出来，随意地抹在自己小腹上。  
沈昌珉抬高自己的上半身，借着那一点微不足道的光打量郑允浩。  
郑允浩被身体中逐渐高涨的情欲折磨得无所适从，开始朝沈昌珉小声求饶。  
“帮帮我，帮帮我……”沈昌珉若有若无地揉着他髋骨上那一层薄薄的皮。  
“帮你什么?”  
郑允浩沉默了一瞬带着哭腔道:“沈总。”  
沈昌珉于是将自己埋进他的身体里，郑允浩皱着眉，被一下子撑开的感觉并不好受，他手要推开一样放在沈昌珉小腹上。  
沈昌珉没急着动，开始安抚地揉搓他锁骨附近的皮肤，等他喘息的声音低下去，才开始抽插起来，郑允浩被他顶得一耸一耸的，被他掰着大腿环住自己。  
郑允浩很舒服地闭着眼睛，渐渐觉得有些委屈，在不停的耸动中，伸手去摸沈昌珉的脸，被沈昌珉抓着手亲了一口，十指纠缠地按在脑袋旁边。  
即使是在黑暗中，他们纠缠的身影都是打了光一样，紧促的呼吸和呻吟紧紧地缠绕在一起，分明是最让人羞耻的情事，却让人心动不已。  
03  
沈昌珉给郑允浩买了一套房子，离学校很近，方便他随时上下学，郑允浩开始不愿意收，后来拿着钥匙还是犹犹豫豫地说:“我不是收了，我先帮你保留着，以后会还给你的。”  
沈昌珉纵容他这一点小脾气说好。  
每个周五沈昌珉都会到学校里来接他，他抱着周末要写的作业，下了课就往校门口走。  
他周五的课都是要上到下午六点的，在宿舍里收好书走到门口都快七点了，他总要毛毛躁躁地冲着跑出校门，头发被他跑得乱七八糟，沈昌珉的车停的地方是有些偏的，总被人看到有车来接他不太好，他跑到沈昌珉的停车点去。  
夏天沈昌珉穿的是衬衫，手袖卷到手肘上，冬天就穿一件大衣，点一根烟，边抽边等他。  
郑允浩不喜欢别人抽烟，但是沈昌珉不一样，他弹烟灰的姿势都比别人潇洒，而且只抽一根，抽完就把手插在大衣口袋里等他了。  
接到人，两个人就一起先去吃下午饭，如果沈昌珉有时间就自己做，如果没有时间他们就一块儿整个城地转悠找个地方吃饭。  
沈昌珉做的韩餐和西餐都很不错，照顾着郑允浩的胃，做菜的时候都把样式分成辣的和不辣两种，郑允浩考拉一样抱着他的腰跟在他的屁股后面，沈昌珉做点什么配菜他都要尝一口，腮帮子鼓鼓的像只仓鼠一样慢慢嚼，有时候兴起也会要求自己下厨，他根本不会做菜，还老是突发奇想地加些奇怪的东西下去，沈昌珉先尝一口老是夸他做得不错一定要他自己尝一口，他吃了就不好意思地皱着鼻子，沈昌珉追问他味道怎么样，他顾左右而言他就是不愿意直接下个结论，被逼问得急了就要耍赖，趴在餐桌上不肯抬头。  
吃完饭他们俩还会去散步，郑允浩要牵沈昌珉的手，像小孩子一样一荡一荡，那个小区里面种着很多不同季节的花，总是开着，郑允浩带着相机，他爱拍照但是技术不太行，总也拍不出自己想象中的照片，唯一一次拍得满意就是给沈昌珉拍的，他蹲在花坛的边沿上，邻居家的狗绕在他身边，沈昌珉揉着狗头，郑允浩站得远远的给他拍了一张，这张照片被他特意洗出来夹进钱包里。  
散完步回去就要做爱，沈昌珉喜欢在房间里做，有时候也在浴室里，只有第一次因为郑允浩要求他没有开灯，后来每一次他都要开灯。  
有时候也不做爱，两个人靠着一起看电影。  
再后来沈昌珉忙起来的时候也不过去，他不在的时候郑允浩就自己一个人回家，看看电影看看书，还养了一只猫，沈昌珉过来的时候总要把猫关在卧室外面，让它不停地挠门。  
嚓啦嚓啦嚓啦，让沈昌珉围着一块毛巾从屋里跑出来把它拎到阳台上。  
郑允浩趴在床上等他，灯光流过他的脊背滑进隐秘的股缝里，连他半合的眼睛都蕴藏了欲望。  
沈昌珉想，这可能是他几年来再也没有找过别人的理由。


End file.
